


牡丹国色动京城10

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城10

第10章   
　　霍邑北临汾水，东靠霍太山,宛如一枚钉子，牢牢扎在通往潼关的路上。  
　　此时李渊强敌环绕，北有突厥虎视太原，东有瓦岗欲取长安，西有薛举垂涎关中。如果不趁隋军正和李密激战，关中空虚之际一举攻占霍邑，等到李密腾出手来，瓦岗大军西进，李渊就真的四面楚歌了。  
　　而就在唐军即将抵达霍邑时，突然传来惊天噩耗，刘武周引突厥进攻太原。这个消息无异于晴天霹雳，把李渊震得三魂飞了七魄。　  
　　太原是他的起兵之地，也是他唯一的退路。  
　　李渊心急如焚，急召众位将领密议。  
　　裴寂等人立主撤兵回守太原，原因和李渊忧虑的一样。霍邑可来日再夺，但太原切不可失。  
　　李渊犹豫不决，忽然发现众人中只有李建成和李世民没有说话。  
　　“世民，你怎么想？”他温和的看向李世民，决定先听听小儿子的意见。  
　　“父亲，我不赞成撤兵太原。”李世民起身，“西河一战，我军气势如虹，正是进兵的良机。”  
　　他看向李渊，目光恳切，“当初父亲起兵，斩头颅，祭血旗，是何等英勇。而今两个月还不到，主帅便改弦易辙，这让军中将士怎么想。人心浮动，军心不稳，即便保住了太原，我们也很难夺取关中了。”  
　　单膝跪下，掷地有声，“世民恳请父亲，发兵霍邑，斩杀宋老生。”  
　　“世民，你先起来。”李渊看向长子，“建成，你怎么说？”  
　　李家大郎善谋多智，他的话将对李渊的决策起着至关重要的影响，众人的目光刷的一下全都看了过来。  
　　李建成沉吟道：“刘武周登基做了皇帝正踌躇满志，突厥人贪图财利向来不守信用，他们二者貌似谁也离不开谁，实则背地里相互猜忌。倘若突厥真如传言，放着近处的马邑不下手，偏要绕远道去图谋太原……”  
　　摇头轻笑，“刘武周又不是傻子，他必不会派兵援助突厥。”  
　　抬眸看向李渊，“再者，朝廷派大将宋老生扼守霍邑，精兵层层设防。我们现在若退兵，无论是北面的突厥人、刘武周，还是南面的宋老生、屈突通都会争先恐后地扑过来，我军将腹背受敌进退无路。”  
　　李渊手指在案上轻轻敲击，“你主张出兵？”  
　　李建成飒然起身，唇畔含笑，“不错，出兵。”  
　　他目光环视众人，侃侃而谈，“我主张出兵，一是如今各地的粮食都成熟了，人吃马喂皆可饱腹。我们驻军粮草充足，出兵更能聚拢人心；二是现在李密一心守着他的回洛仓，无暇经略远方。而宋老生性情轻率暴躁，被我军击败实在意料之中。父亲放着必胜的一仗不打，反而为了捕风捉影的消息撤兵太原，实在不智。”  
　　这一番话从细部到大局，从人心到谋略，分析有条有理，说得裴寂等人面红耳赤。  
　　方才立主撤军的人全都把头垂得低低的，恨不得地上有一条缝钻进去。  
　　议事厅中鸦雀无声，只有李建成的声音在上空回响。  
“夸夸其谈，高谈阔论，这样的人向来为建成不耻。我愿为父亲分忧，雨停之后进军霍邑。如不能斩将夺城，儿子以死谢罪！”  
　　“好。”李渊拍案而起，走下座位握住李建成的手，“我有建成，天下何足惧。”  
　　大业十三年八月，唐军逼近霍邑，大战一触即发。  
　　李渊站在山道上，看着不远处高耸的城池，面色忧愁，“霍邑城池坚固，我们并无攻城器具，如果宋老生拒不出战……”他眉头紧蹙，“强攻，伤亡太大。”  
　　李建成笑道：“父亲不必担心，宋老生必会出战。”  
　　“哦？”李渊奇道：“毗沙门怎的如此笃定？快跟为父说说，你是怎么想的？”  
　　“霍邑失守，潼关便岌岌可危。隋帝将此重任交付宋老生，定是希望他能力挫我军，打一个漂亮的胜仗。他若坚壁不出，那便是违抗圣旨了。”  
　　“霍邑距长安何止千里之遥，他若真的固守城池闭门不出，隋帝也不可知。”李渊仍有忧虑。  
　　李建成眸中精光一闪，“我们用轻骑挑衅，若他真如父亲所言，我们便散播谣言反诬他通敌叛国。”  
　　他停顿了一下，嘴角露出一丝不屑，“以前我在朝为官时，便听说此人缺乏远见，他周围也都是一群平庸小人。小人多猜忌，一旦猜忌便会相互密告，到时定会有人传信长安。”唇角一勾，“宋老生十分宝贝自个儿的项上人头，为了保住性命，他只能出城应战。”  
　　李渊点头，“不错，他确实是这样的人。”拍拍李建成的肩膀，“走，我们回去好好商讨一下，如何智取霍邑。”  
　　“父亲先回，我随后就到。”  
　　李渊看看一直沉默不语的李世民，明白了，“好，别太晚了。”  
　　李建成点头，目送李渊离去。  
　　“世民，怎么一直不说话？”  
　　李世民看着霍邑城池，似乎在思索，又似乎什么都没想。“大哥深谋远虑，世民远不能及。”  
　　李建成揽着他的肩膀道：“阿耶也很看重你的意见，先前在军营中，不是先询问你么？”  
　　李世民抖开他的手，往旁边走出几步，“可是阿耶只听你的话。”  
　　李建成这才看出他脸色不对，俯身凑近了些，“世民在生大哥的气？”  
　　李世民被他戳破心思，脸红了红，“没有。”  
　　“还说没有。这些天你连话都不跟我说，我去找你，你也都避而不见。”  
　　“我忙……”李世民闷头就走。  
　　李建成挡在他面前，“说谎。”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“既没有，就看着我的眼睛说。”  
　　李世民抬眸，瞥了一眼又匆匆垂下。李建成那双桃花眼潋滟生波，勾魂摄魄，他哪敢多看。  
　　“大哥。”脚尖磨着地，在土里东划西划，“你打算如何攻打霍邑？”  
　　“诈败，诱他离城。”此计李建成思量已久，确信万无一失。  
　　李世民认真的道：“既如此，那便由我诱他出城。”  
　　“你？”李建成上下打量了他一番，摇头，“不行。”  
　　“为何？”李世民急了，“我虽然年轻，但是论武艺论胆识，我并不输给其他人，大哥为何就不允我出战”  
　　李建成不解，“你是右领大都督，统领右三军，要出战有的是机会。”  
　　“那不同。”李世民一脸不忿，“大都督要坐镇军中，杀敌自有先锋将军和各位士卒，怎轮得到我？”他脑子一昏，一不留神就把心中隐秘说了出来，“大哥总拦着我，莫不是怕我抢了首功吧！”  
　　李建成呼吸一窒，笑意渐渐冷凝，“你怎会这么想。”  
　　李世民刚说完就后悔了，低垂着脑袋恨不得逃到天边去。李建成积威深重，让他又爱又怕。倘若时光能够倒流，他宁愿咬断舌头也绝不说出那句话。  
　　李建成握住他的肩，李世民忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
　　“世民，众兄弟中我年纪最长，兄长保护弟弟责无旁贷。”李建成低头看着李世民，字字句句出自肺腑，“诈败，太危险，我绝不让你去。”  
　　李世民眼眶红了，“大哥，对不起。”  
　　李建成摸摸他脑袋，揽着他肩膀往军营走，“记住，我们是兄弟。只要我们不离心，天下就没有什么事能难倒我们。”  
　　李世民点头，趁李建成不注意赶紧抹去眼里的泪。  
　　快到大帐时，李建成忽然问了一句，“我听说你和房玄龄很亲近。”  
　　李世民心头一跳，装出一脸不在意，“不错。玄龄为人正直，我与他交往受益良多。”  
　　李建成淡淡的道：“但愿如此。”　　  
　　


End file.
